The Unpredictable Adventures of DooDooMan!
by Derekthedoodieman
Summary: a story of a new, little, stink and dangerous superhero Doo-Doo Man
1. Prologue

**The Unpredictable Adventures of Doo-Doo Man!**

Prologue 

Once upon a time in the year 30XX in the city of Seattle, there was a superhero, his name was Generic Man. His powers were flying, super strength, super speed, and laser vision; these were the basic powers for a basic superhero. In 30XX all superheroes die out and generic man is the only person saving the world. Generic man was world famous, he found that everyone loved him and because of that fact he became too self absorbed. He thought he could take on any villain without any effort.

Then one day, Generic Man fought a villain named Think-Fast (his power was super speed and he had an abnormally big brain size) while fighting, Generic Man became too full of himself he didn't realize the trap that Think-Fast had made. Generic man fell for the trap; Think-Fast's henchman named Marvin Lombardi (a prison escapee) turned on a freeze ray and froze Generic Man. While frozen Think-Fast and Marvin attacked Generic Man and beat him to a pulp, than they left him to die. Hours later Generic Man defrosts and walks home. Beaten, bloody and dying Generic Man arrives home.

He lies in bed and waits for death; suddenly a rumble can be heard, Generic Man has to use the restroom. He tiredly walks into the restroom and sits on the toilet and with one hard push, Generic Man dies. But not all hope is lost; there is a glow of yellow in the toilet. The toilet starts to shake, the now deceased Generic Man falls off the toilet and out flies Doo-Doo Man. It turns out with that last push all of generic man's power went into his feces and then Doo-Doo Man was born, with his super powers this small but dangerous turd has a goal to avenge his fallen father Generic Man.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Unpredictable Adventures of Doo-Doo Man!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_By Derek Rivera_

(**Narration**)**: it has been days since the unfortunate event of Generic man's death and the birth of our new hero Doo-Doo Man. Ever since then the crime rate as lowered dramatically and no one had witnessed why this had happened. The shaken up criminals say it's a really small blur of brown that attacked them while they were doing crimes, who is this new hero? The citizens reply. It was a complete mystery until one day.**

(Think-Fast): Have you heard about the news Marvin?

(Marvin): Heard what?

(Think-Fast): About this new hero, they say he's a heroic blur of brown. No one has seen him and he's ruining my plans.

(Marvin): What plans?

(Think-Fast): THE PLANS I WAS TALKING ABOUT FOR THE PAST YEAR YOU FOOL!

**Think-Fast slaps Marvin.**

(Think- Fast): You shouldn't forget such an important plan as this, we've already done phase 1 of the plan (killing Generic Man)… BUT NOW THIS UNKNOWN BLUR OF BROWN IS GOING TO RUIN IT!

(Marvin): (talking with a slur because of the hard slap) you want me to take him out.

**Think-Fast looks out of the window of his secret lab and starts to think.**

(Think-Fast): Yes…. Why not? I figure there are two possibilities, one: we catch that brown blur and kill it or two: you die, and I'm starting to like the second one.

**Marvin suddenly has a scared look in his eyes.**

(Marvin): GULP! Uh… which robot should I take, my lord?

**Think-Fast walks through the long line of robots he had built.**

(Think-Fast): Hmmmm…. Take the giant Anteater, it's starting to rust.

(Marvin): Whatever you wish, my lord

**Marvin jumps into the Anteater robot and drives away.**

(Think-Fast): Under his breath says: "Oh mother why have you left me with this imbecile? Why couldn't he have died instead of you?

**Cuts to the city: the setting is a empty city at night.**

**Marvin drives the Anteater truck through the city.**

(Marvin): Bum bum bum, another bites the dust

**While Marvin sings a brown blur can be seen jumping from building to building.**

**Marvin pushes on the break.**

(Marvin): What in the Freddy Mercury was that?

**Marvin looks through the sky…**

BOOM!

**Something has hit him sending the robot and Marvin rolling. Marvin's scream can be heard though out the city until he crashes into a building.**

CRASH!

**Marvin pulls off the door to the Anteater robot and jumps out angrily.**

(Marvin): who did that! Who wants some!

**He flexes his muscles and rips his shirt off.**

(Marvin): I'm not playing any games! Come out here so I can give ya a whoopin!

**An unknown voice starts to talk from the shadows.**

(?): well well well what a hot head. I might have to cool you down.

**A refrigerator is thrown from the shadows and hits Melvin in the head.**

(?): Bull's-eye! Is that cool enough for you, hahahaha. Ok enough playing around.

**The dark figure flies from the shadow to reveal Doo-Doo Man.**

(Doo-Doo Man): do I remind you of anyone? Do I smell like anyone you know? Because I know you.

**Melvin in a fit of rage gets up and tries to punch Doo-Doo Man. Doo-Doo Man than moves out of the way and Melvin punches a building.**

(Melvin): AGHHHHH!... (With his knuckles bleeding he slowly begins to weep) Sniff- Sniff. THAT WAS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A DUMB-ASS! Sniff-Sniff

**Melvin jumps high into the sky landing into the front seat of the now busted up Anteater robot.**

(Melvin): OK! TIME TO DIE!

**Melvin revs the engine and starts to drive it at around 88 MPH towards Doo-Doo Man.**

(Doo-Doo Man): this guy won't quit will he? **Doo-Doo Man gets ready for the upcoming robot.**

**And in true Thing fashion, Doo-Doo man stands his ground and hits his shoulder into the robot busting it to pieces. Melvin tiredly rolls out of the robot.**

**Doo-Doo Man walks up to him.**

(Melvin): **Breathing hard and badly hurt,** who are you?

(Doo-Doo Man): some call me the new protector of earth, I am also known as your worst nightmare, but you may call me Doo-Doo Man.

**Doo-Doo Man pulls out a stapler and a blurry photo, and walks up to Melvin.**

**Melvin screams.**

**Cuts to Think-Fast's laboratory.**

**Melvin busts through the door on his hands and knees with a photo stapled to his forehead and falls to Think-Fast's feet.**

(Think-Fast): What the hell? Who did this to you!

**Melvin starts to stutter and mumble.**

(Think-Fast): TALK FOOL! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!

(Melvin): Ughhhh….. He isn't a blur of brown, he's a demon. His name is Doo-Doo Man.

(Think-Fast): What! I think you got hit in the head a little too hard my brother.

**Think-Fast pulls the stapled photo off of Melvin's head and looks at it to reveal a picture of Generic Man.**

(Think-Fast): hmmmm….

**Chapter 1 ends.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Unpredictable Adventures of Doo-Doo Man**

Chapter 2

**Setting: inside of an abandoned building in the city, minutes from when chapter 1 ended.**

**Doo-Doo Man walks into his broken down pig sty apartment he calls a home and sits down on a bed of trash.**

(Doo-Doo Man): (sigh) man it was long day. I wonder if they know who I am better yet where I came from…. Probably not, but I'll see them again, you can be sure of that.

**Suddenly a loud scream can be heard from outside.**

(Doo-Doo Man): Oh-no someone's in trouble, "time save the day".

**Doo-Doo Man fly's out of his window yelling like Tarzan to the boys aid, while Sounds can be heard of a boy in distress.**

(Unknown boy): HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE I NEED HELP!

(Bad guy): Shut up your coming with me.

**Doo-Doo Man's heroic Tarzan yell gets louder and louder until he lands right by the bad guy and the boy**

(Doo-Doo Man): Hey let the boy go!

**The bad guy turns around to see who it was and he seen that no one was there.**

(Bad guy): hmmm? I must be getting old. **He continues to walk away with the boy.**

(Doo-Doo Man): hey don't make me have to lay the smackdown!

**Bad guy turns around again.**

(Bad Guy): who is that?

(Doo-Doo Man): hey bub I'm down here!

**The Bad Guy looks down to see Doo-Doo Man, before he can let out a scream, Doo-Doo Man punches him in the jaw and knocks him out.**

(Doo-Doo Man): oh yeah, you didn't see it comin did ya? **Doo-Doo Man starts to jump and sing in joy while the boy shakes in fear. **Do the hustle! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-du-da.

**Doo-Doo Man finally notices the boy and flies' up to him.**

(Doo-Doo Man): Are you alright?

(Unknown Boy): (**while stuttering) **y-y**-**yeah I'm a-a-alright….

**After staring for about 5 seconds…**

(Unknown Boy): W-w-who or w-w-what are you anyway.

**Loud fanfare music pops up out of nowhere.**

(Doo-Doo Man): MY NAME IS DOO DOO MAN! YOUR SUPERHERO STINKY!

**Suddenly nothing can be heard but crickets…..**

(Doo-Doo Man): So… what's your name? How old are you?

(Jeremy): My name is Jeremy and I'm 9 years old.

(Doo-Doo Man): Wow that's too young to be out this late….. What's your story kid?

(Jeremy): It's kind of a long story.

(Doo-Doo Man): I love long stories, here have a seat.

**Both Doo-Doo Man and Jeremy sit on the obese stomach of the freshly knocked out bad guy.**

(Jeremy): Ok… it started when I was 8 years old me and my parents lived in Chicago…. My parents thought it would be fun to go on vacation in Seattle for summer, looks like I would have been better off in camp.

(Doo-Doo Man): Why what happened?

**Very faint tear can be seen in Jeremy's eyes.**

(Jeremy): it wasn't a vacation….. My parents disowned me…. We went to Seattle to meet my new foster family. They left me with a bunch of strangers. Last I heard of my parents, they were on the plane back to Chicago…. The plane never made it…. It crashed. Once I heard that of the bad news I ran away, so every now and then this guy would come and chase me, he says he works with child and family services, but he looks like a liar to me.

(Doo-Doo Man): Tough break kid… Do you have anywhere to stay?

(Jeremy): Yeah, I like to stay at this park down the road, it's actually very clean and you hardly notice the rats.

(Doo-Doo Man): Nonsense you can come and stay with me, I'm too small to use the whole place anyway.

(Jeremy): Really! Cool!

**Doo-Doo Man and Jeremy walk into Doo-Doo man's broken down apartment.**

(Jeremy): Maybe you can tell me your story?

(Doo-Doo Man): (**chuckles) **it's a little too graphic for you "kid", maybe when you're older.

**Chapter 2 ends.**


End file.
